Gubila
was an aquatic, fish-like kaiju that attacked an undersea base. It was lured unto land and killed by Ultraman. A second one appeared in the Future Earth World, but Ultraman Cosmos calmed it and let it go, only for it to be killed by Alien Bat. Since then, numerous other Gubilas have been encountered by various Ultras. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 50 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Undersea History Ultraman Within the depths of the pacific ocean, a strange new beast crawled forth. A fish-like monstrosity, it began a relentless assault on a newly constructed underwater science facility. Its attacks trapped several people within the base, including members of the Science Patrol. As the others tried to rescue them, it became clear their weapons could do little. With oxygen running low within the complex and the threat of decompression and flooding growing, Shin Hayata transformed into Ultraman. The drill-tipped monster began to tunnel into the ground and emerged inland with Ultraman following close behind. As the two battled, the red and silver giant unleashed his Ultra-Slash. The circular disk of jagged energy looped around Gubila's drill and, with a quick move, it was launched back at the hero. Surprised, Ultraman had to react quickly as the creature lunged at him. With a quick chop, the giant broke off the beast’s drill. In pain, Gubila was helpless as Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, obliterating the sea monster and allowing the hero to rescue those trapped inside the undersea base. Trivia *Gubila's roar is a slightly modified roar of the Daiei monster Barugon. *Gubila's roar would later be used for the Return of Ultraman kaiju Twin Tail. *Originally, Gubila was to be created from a modified Gavadon suit, but ultimately a new costume was made. *Originally Gubila was supposed to be Rei's third monster in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. However, he was replaced by Eleking. *Although not physically seen, Gubila is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Gubila's head design seems to be based off of a narwhal, having a drill in place of a narwhal's tooth. Its body is based off of the patterns on a clown triggerfish. *It is possible that Gubila inspired Geozark. *This episode was later featured in episode 32 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Gubila Appears! Save the Submarine Base!!" Ultraman Saga Gubila reappeared in the movie, Ultraman Saga. Gubila (as well as Arstron and Gomess (S)) is one of the monsters who has been revived by Alien Bat to serve him. Gubila first appears in the middle of a desolate city, sent by Alien Bat to rampage with only Taiga of Super GUTS to stop him. After attacking and chasing after Taiga and a young boy, Ultraman Cosmos soon appears and battles with Gubila until he is able to use the Luna Extract, turning Gubila good. Freed from Alien Bat's control, Gubila then left the city. Later in the film, Gubila returns having been brainwashed by Alien Bat again and joins Gomess (S) in double teaming Ultraman Cosmos. Shortly into the fight, Ultraman Zero (whom was only 5 meters tall) evens the odds by battling Gomess (S), allowing Ultraman Cosmos to battle Gubila on his own and ultimately, Cosmos manages to calm down Gubila with the Luna Extract, again turning the monster good. Shockingly, Gubila was tragically murdered by Alien Bat for his failure. Trivia *Originally, Takkong was going to be the one revived and controlled by Alien Bat. However he was replaced by Gubila for some unknown reasons. *This is the final Gubila to be killed in the Ultra Series. *In this film Gubila has Geronimon's growls added to his roar, possibly to differentiate it from Twin Tail's. Ultraman X Gubila appeared in episode 16 of Ultraman X While the Xio lab members Rui and Mamoru were explaining the Dark Thunder Energy for an interview, the thing they were talking about suddenly strikes the ground and summons Gubila as one of its victims, going on a rampage in Area T-3B. The Xio team tried to shoot it down, but none of their weapons proved effective against the monster, not even the Ultlaser couldn't even dent it. While Rui was complimenting about Gubila on the camera, it gave Daichi the cover he needed to transform into Ultraman X and he soon transformed into his Exceed form, after a quick tussle with Gubila in his normal form, and purposely dodged his drill to avoid damage. After X carried Gubila and placed on top of a building on his side, he summoned his Xlugger, used Exceed X Slash to rid Gubila of the Dark Thunder Energy and turned him into a Spark Doll with his Xanadium Ray. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Gubila's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Gubila, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Gubila's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Gubila, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *The Gubila suit from Ultraman Saga was reused for Gubila's appearance in the series. **Coincidentally, Gubila's partner, Gomess, appeared one episode earlier. *Gubila was the only Spark Doll monster that didn't have its spark doll shown, possibly due to that it didn't have an actual one. *In episode 9, A young Gubila was meant to appear as the Rugby ball for the game in the second half of the episode, as Rugby in katakana is Gubila's katakana rearranged. This was dropped and Jolly was added instead as a way to provide reason for the match to occur. Ultraman Orb Gubila reappears in episode 8 of Ultraman Orb where he ate up the supply of fish in the local sea, which resulting in a parent and child Ragon breaching the surface for food. Still hungry, Gubila decided to leave the ocean from the coastline to attack fish markets in Japan and eat their fish in the process, with his movements causing earthquakes to occur and spouts of water to erupt from the sewers. When the SSP, the fishmonger Mr. Minamoto, and the two Ragon noticed an earthquake after they all got acquainted with each other, Gai warned them about the earthquake happening outside and they saw the monster Gubila burrow up from underground and started to attack the fish market. When the young Ragon was getting his prized toy boat from the storage warehouse, he noticed Gubila using his drill to bore his way inside the warehouse and then the child found himself on the monster's drill. When Gubila noticed this, seeing as how the monster was fish-like, he tossed him into the air and then ate him, much to the despair of his parent and the fish market owner. But then, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash and gave him a punch so hard, he forced the monster to release the Ragon child via water spray. After he caught the child and returned him to his parent, Orb fought Gubila and he, at first, had the upper hand due to his speed. However, the monster tried to use his drill to attack the Ultra, but Orb kept dodging them point-blank and then summoned his Orb Slugger Lance to hold the monster at bay. Afterwards, Orb transformed into his Spacium Zeperion form and taunted Gubila to come closer. When he did, the Ultra stopped him in his tracks by using his Shutdown Protect technique to trap him an a bubble and proceeded to send him back to the sea where he came from. In episode 24, he is seen carrying the Ragon Family on his back, fleeing Japan's waters to safer areas. Trivia *The Gubila suit from Ultraman Saga was reused for Gubila's appearance in the series. *This series reveals that Gubila is a piscivore, a fish eater, much like narwhals, his inspiration. *The way Gubila was defeated is similar to the Ultraman Tiga monster, Leilons. **However, where Leilons was reduced to a droplet of water afterwards via Tiga's Delacium Light Stream, Gubila was simply returned to the sea. *This is the first time Gubila isn't killed in combat against an Ultra within a series. *Gubila is one of the several monsters that isn't summoned by Jugglus Juggler. *Gubila is the first monster, since Bogar from Ultraman Mebius, to eat another monster. However, said monster was quickly regurgitated out. *Gubila is the only kaiju whose life was spared by Ultraman Orb in the series. *In the original planning, there was a fight scene which taken place in a body of water. This was scrapped and used on the next year's Ultra Series Ultraman Geed episode 1. Ultraman Geed Gubila reappeared in episode 21 of this series. This Gubila possessed a Little Star. The Little Star's power caused cases of paralysis out in the seas on sailors and fishermen. He was later chased inland by Kei as Pedanium Zetton, and he would partially rise up once in a while and shoot out his paralyzing spray. Eventually he completely surfaced and was attacked by Pedanium Zetton, Riku immediately transformed into Ultraman Geed and protected the endangered monster. After a few blows from Geed's Royal Mega-Master form, Pedanium Zetton used its teleportation abilities to confuse Geed. Just when the fight was looking bad for Geed, Gubila suddenly burrowed behind Pedanium Zetton and sprayed it with his paralyzing spray. This allowed Geed to use the Vertical Spark to defeat Pedanium Zetton once again. After "saying" their farewells and giving Geed his Little Star, Gubila burrowed back underground. Later on, it was confirmed on the radio that Gubila had returned to the sea. Trivia *While not the first time Gubila does not die, it is the first time Gubila does not combat an Ultra at all. *This is also the first time that...: **Gubila assisted an Ultra in combat. **A giant sized kaiju possessed a Little Star. *Gubila's role in the episode was initially to be the same as Pega's, them running from their home for a mundane reason before reconsidering and returning. This was later altered into what is present in the episode itself. Ultraman R/B Being summoned by Makoto Aizen, Gubila appears in the city while Minato family reminisce over some old things, cutting short their time together. Ultramen Rosso and Blu transform and prepare to fight but when Blu blasts his water jet at it, Gubila drinks the water and ejects it from its spout, making a rainbow in the sky. Rosso tries a fire bomb, but Gubila catches it with its drill horn and flings it upwards, making fireworks. Suddenly, Gubila is electrocuted and smoke comes out of its spout as it shrinks down to the size of Rosso's foot. It eventually disappears and reverts into its R/B Crystal as a result of Makoto's AZ Gyro malfunctioning. What happened to its R/B Crystal is never shown afterwards as there is no implication of the brothers or Makoto/D.R.L.N. collecting it. Trivia *As opposed to either being animistic (Ultraman and Orb), brainwashed (Saga and X'') or heroic (''Geed), this is the first Gubila to be directly serving an antagonist. Of course, this is due to how the nature of the Kaiju-type R/B Crystals being puppets as a whole. Powers and Weapons Normal= |-| Dark Thunder Energy= * : Tipping the front of Gubila’s head is a long, rotating drill it can use to burrow through the ground and attack enemies. **Drill Catch: This drill is strong enough to catch circular-shaped projectile attacks such as Ultraman's Ultra-Slash or Ultraman Rosso's Fire Bomb and swing them back. *Extraordinary Jumper: Gubila is capable of jumping high and far through the air. *Water Spray: Gubila can spray a blast of water from his forehead. It is not very powerful though, only good for close range combat. *Adept Swimmer: Gubila is an adept swimmer. :;Ultraman X * : After being radiated by the energy, Gubila sports new abilities and powers. **Thick Hide: Thanks to the Dark Thunder Energy, Gubila's body is durable from being attacked by regular Ultra Beam-like attacks. :;Ultraman Geed * : An energy device which holds the power of an Ultra Warrior, Gubila held one which represented Zoffy. The Little Star's energy was later transferred into the Zoffy Capsule. ** : Gubila was able to spray a golden energy that was capable of paralyzing even the likes of Pedanium Zetton. drilldrilldrill.gif|Die Hard Drill ultraslashgetscounteredalot.gif|Drill Catch ouchie.gif|Extraordinary Jumper Uhhh.gif|Water Spray Gubila Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer 19A41FFB-4E07-48DF-A80E-F8F35DF91BDF.jpeg|Dark Thunder Energy GUBILA ULTRA X THICK HIDE.jpeg|Thick Hide ED46973F-A688-4410-ADA6-78E5F196C370.jpeg|Little Star GubilaParalysisSpray.gif|Shocking Blow Other Media Ultraman Ball Gubila appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Redman Comic Gubila, called Gubi'r'a, appears in the Redman comic along side King Guesra to battle along side each other against the titular hero. The two fuse at one point becoming Gesubira. id:Gubila ja:グビラ Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Xio Spark Dolls Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Little Star Hosts Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju